


Kundalini

by VictorKlee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genyatta - Freeform, M/M, Meditation, One Shot, Short, Soulmates, Spirits, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: "If you meet somebody and your heart pounds, your hands shake, your knees go weak, that’s not the one. When you meet your ‘soul mate’ you’ll feel calm. No anxiety, no agitation.”





	Kundalini

His heartbeat was now the steady drum that kept him grounded. Genji sat calmly, his legs crossed, back straight, his hands resting on his knees. Now, without his mask on, he could focus, taking in the scent of the incense burning in the corner of the room. Though he had been over thinking lately he could enjoy this brief moment of silence and try to clear his mind. The heavy thoughts sat patiently in the back of his mind, but for now he could cleanse them.

A familiar hum brought him out of his trance, alerting him to the figure behind him. He did not say a word or move. Instead he sat still, steadied his breathing again, and tried to clear his mind. 

He asudden jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. A cold face pressed against his shoulder blade. 

"Master..." 

But Zenyatta hissed a shush.   
The two sat together, their energies harmonizing. Genji could feel his master's pneuma fuse with him. His breathing steadied once more, and he could clear his mind againe. The light finally showed itself, expanding, engulfing him in the energy that only Zenyatta could pull out of him.

He could tell Zenyatta felt it too. His energy increased. He entered transcendence. More arms engulfed him and the warmth they brought soothed him.

There was no noise, yet the experience spoke volumes. The melody seeped into the moment. And in this moment there was no worry, no fear. 

All he could feel was love.


End file.
